


tangled up between the folds

by jeserai



Series: twitter moot project [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeserai/pseuds/jeserai
Summary: “Such a good girl,” DT agrees. Their hand smooths over her stomach and Catra shifts up, her hair tickling Adora’s cheek as she dips in to kiss her slow.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Double Trouble (She-Ra), Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Series: twitter moot project [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056530
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	tangled up between the folds

**Author's Note:**

> for kirby !! https://twitter.com/pearltiddys/status/1243388120428470272

Adora doesn’t know how she got  _ here,  _ in bed with her girlfriend and her girlfriend’s...partner(?), but she  _ isn’t  _ complaining. She isn’t, even with the rope burning against her skin as she tugs and tugs to no avail, even with the blindfold sitting snug across her eyes, even with two sets of hands and two sets of voices and two sets of mouths teasing for all their worth. A hand (too big to be Catra’s) trails down to her thighs and in between, just one finger parting her folds, and then Catra laughs, her voice cutting through Adra’s jumbled thoughts.

“You’re so wet already,” she says, “and we haven’t even touched you yet.”

“She’s just eager, kitten, don’t tease her.”

Adora can already feel her cheeks beginning to burn and she tugs again at ropes. “I— _ please. _ ”

“Ask us nicely,” DT chides, “use your words, princess.”

“I... _ please  _ just—I  _ need  _ you to do something. Anything,  _ please. _ ” Adora tilts her hips up, knows they can see how wet she is, “I want—I want you to fuck me. Please.”

“ _ There  _ it is,” Catra coos, “you’re  _ so  _ good for us, Adora.”

“ _ Such  _ a good girl,” DT agrees. Their hand smooths over her stomach and Catra shifts up, her hair tickling Adora’s cheek as she dips in to kiss her slow.

“They’re gonna fuck you,” she whispers against Adora’s lips, “they’re gonna fuck you  _ so  _ good too. And I’m gonna watch you come all over their dick—”

Adora can’t help the way she whines, hips tilting up even further as she feels DT’s cock bump against her. She’s never particularly  _ enjoyed  _ being penetrated, even by Catra, but she  _ needs  _ it today, wants so badly because—because Catra is watching, because it’s the both of them, because she can feel how much they want her, too.

Somehow, Catra manages to wriggle one arm beneath Adora’s neck and shoulders, holding her possessively close as she kisses a trail down the curve of her neck, her collarbones, her chest. Her free hand follows her mouth and Adora shivers as she feels claws skim against her nipple. But All Catra does is bring her mouth to her breast, worshipping it as two of DT’s fingers slowly,  _ slowly  _ slide inside of her. Their fingers are longer than hers or Catra’s, and they twist in deep as they murmur little praises: how tight she is, how wet, how warm, how she flutters around their fingers when they praise her like this. How pretty and fucked out she looks already when they’re not even inside of her yet—

“DT,  _ please, _ ” Adora outright begs, “ _ please,  _ I need it so bad, just  _ please  _ fuck me!”

Twin laughs and DT leans in to kiss the frown from Adora’s lips. “Of course, princess. Since you asked me so nicely.” And then they slide in, and in, and  _ in,  _ and oh  _ god… _

“Told you they’d fuck you good,” Catra murmurs. Her mouth is on Adora’s neck again, teeth scraping that sensitive little spot until Adora gasps, overwhelmed already. She can tell that she’d be tearing up if the blindfold wasn’t there, and she  _ knows  _ that there is a little trail of drool sliding down her face, but if either Catra or DT see it, they don’t care: DT just keeps fucking her, and Catra just keeps mouthing at her breasts and sucking marks into her neck. Adora feel overwhelmed already; she strains against the ropes again and lets her head fall against the pillows when it again does nothing. She needs to  _ touch,  _ she needs to feel how wet Catra is and pull DT closer, she needs to show them how much she needs them too.

“Take these  _ off, _ ” she whines. All she gets in response is a gentle kiss (DT?) to her mouth and sharp teeth grinning (Catra?) against her neck.

“Careful, baby,” DT croons, “we told you, tonight is about you. All you need to do is lay there and let us worship you.”

“But I—”

“No buts.” Catra’s hand finally,  _ finally  _ drifts down to rub at her clit in time to DT’s strokes; she smears wet against Adora’s stomach just because she  _ knows  _ how flustering it is. “You want to be a good girl for us, don’t you?”

“Yes…”

Catra laughs, all fond now, and shifts away from Adora, only to straddle her and  _ oh—  _ “Gonna let me sit on your face?”

“Oh,  _ please,  _ please let me. You smell so  _ good. _ ”

The tip of Catra’s tail brushes against Adora’s cheek as she carefully positions herself over her face. The heat and scent of her so close makes Adora’s mouth water and when Catra finally gives her the okay, Adora surges up as much as she can, lapping at Catra’s folds, drunk on her taste and her smell and the way she gasps and buckles. Adora can practically see her now, hunched over, thighs trembling, hands clenched in the sheets, and she wishes to god that her hands were free, that she could stretch her open.

“You look  _ gorgeous  _ like this, kitten,” DT murmurs, and Catra’s whines and whimpers are muffled by their lips as they kiss her slow. Somehow, Adora strains enough to reach Catra’s clit with just the tip of her tongue, and Catra’s whole body shudders as she collapses, her mouth pressing weak little kisses to Adora’s stomach. DT laughs, clearly delighted, and grips Adora’s hips with both hands as they start to fuck her in earnest.

“You’re gonna make our kitten come,” they say, “you know how sensitive she is. She looks like she needs to be fucked too—do  _ you  _ think you need to be fucked, kitty?”

Somehow, Adora pulls her mouth away long enough to say, “I don’t think she deserves it.”

Catra’s offending gasp is enough to make DT positively cackle. “I agree with Adora. I don’t think you even deserve to come, not until our princess does.”

(And there is something about that, about being called  _ theirs  _ that makes Adora’s heart do flips in her chest, but that is something to think about  _ later _ —)

“Wanna come,” Adora agrees. Catra huffs and scoots back before reaching down again, one hand warm on her stomach, the other just a bit lower. Adora doesn’t realize what she’s trying to do until Catra’s tongue swipes against her clit; she presses her smile to Adora’s inner thigh and then whines when Adora nips at her own thigh.

“Kitten, princess,  _ please, _ ” DT chides, “ _ behave  _ for once.”

“I  _ am _ behaving _ , _ ” Catra gripes, “you’re the one that said you’d fuck Adora until she cried, and look who still hasn’t come even once.”

Adora makes a noise that hopefully comes across as one of agreement (Catra hisses in a sharp breath and lets it out in a curse) and clenches her fist as DT fucks into her deep. “You know I’ll deliver, kitten. Now stop being impatient and distracting me, you'll have your turn with her once I’m done.”


End file.
